Captain Keeta
Captain Keeta, also known as Skull Keeta, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He serves the Ikana Royal Family as a military general for the Kingdom of Ikana. Ikana Kingdom fought a losing battle against the Garo and became an abandoned wasteland. The time came that the doors to Stone Tower Temple were opened, by the Skull Kid, unleashing a dread curse upon Ikana that transformed most of the deceased inhabitants into undead beings; Keeta and his forces were turned into Stalchildren. Interestingly, unlike other Stalchildren, he does not seem to be nocturnal, as he can be woken up during daytime. Biography ]] Captain Keeta is found in Ikana Graveyard lying dormant under a bridge, and is awakened by Link playing the "Sonata of Awakening". After sustaining enough damage in the ensuing battle, Keeta admits defeat. Impressed with Link's battle prowess, Captain Keeta makes him the new captain of the Ikana Army, and gives him the Captain's Hat, which allows him to command Stalchildren. He asks Link to tell his men that the war is over. As a last request, he asks that Link allow him to take his leave. Link salutes him, acknowledging his request, and Keeta disintegrates into nothing. During the battle with the King of Ikana, Igos du Ikana and his two guards, Link can fool the king into thinking Link is Captain Keeta by wearing the Captain's Hat. However, this "disguise" will not hold over for long, as the King notices Link is too small to be the true Captain Keeta. Battle Once awakened, Keeta begins fleeing from Link, following a large path in the hills. Link must catch up to him before he reaches the end of the path. If he fails, Keeta will vanish into the ground, thinking him weak for failing to even catch up with him, forcing Link to leave and restart the battle after returning. During the chase, Captain Keeta summons Stalchildren to attack Link. He also creates walls of fire to help hold off Link's advance; these obstacles are lowered after all the Stalchildren in their vicinity are all defeated. If Keeta is struck with a projectile, he will be stunned temporarily, gaining Link time to catch up. The Bunny Hood is useful during this phase as it allows Link to run much faster, though only in catching up to Keeta. Once he has sustained damage from one of Link's close range attacks, Keeta will cease to flee and stand his ground. He has a similar attack pattern to a normal Stalchild, though his larger size allows for greater attack range and often lets him strike Link over his Hylian and Zora form's shields. Keeta also utilizes a "ground pound" attack during which he will jump into the air and attempt to land on top of Link. Link can watch Keeta's shadow in order to dodge the attack. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Captain Keeta appears as an enemy in the ''Majora's Mask DLC pack. He appears only in certain battles in the Termina Map. After his health is depleted enough, he will request that the player stops attacking him. If the player continues attacking him, he will retreat. If the player stops, he will acknowledge their strength and then join them as an allied unit. Though he is larger than other Stalchildren, he is much smaller than he was in Majora's Mask. His Captain's Hat also appears as an unlockable Mask costume for Wizzro. See also * Stalchild * Stalchild Summoner es:Capitán Keeta Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses Category:Undead Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC